Mental trauma
by cursed-horsefish
Summary: Gilbert was no longer allowed to interact with others alone after he caused severe irreparable mental damage to a young America.


Summary: Gilbert was no longer allowed to interact with another living human being without supervision after causing a young America severe mental damage that he never recovered from.

Warning: Yes I know I'm not a very good writer don't trough a fit if a coma is out of place just tell me what I did wrong.

Just a quick little something

* * *

Alfred F Jones was excited no not his normal hyper, too much energy excited but actual something exciting is going to happen excited. Well that wasn't quite right ether, America had been more excited than normal for some time now ever since 1775. Now it was 1778 and despite everything he was still determined to win his independence. That wasn't what had the young man and someday country so excited. What had him excited was a man named Baron Von Steuben. He was from Prussia and had volunteered to teach the continental army to fight England.

Alfred ran around a corner and came face to face with a stern faced man dressed in a military uniform. Standing beside him was another man in uniform the difference was this man was grinning like a maniac. If Alfred was excited before the white haired red eyed man with Baron Von Steuben made his previous excitement look rather subdued. The last person he had been expecting was Prussia himself.

"Surprised to see me." If anything the Prussians grin got wider he had always found Alfred interesting. There weren't many people in this world with as much energy as him.

"Yeah I mean yes... It's great to see you again Prussia and you must be Baron Von Steuben right I've heard allot about you its great... I mean a pleasure to meet you." Prussia grinned as the boy stumbled over his tongue in an attempt to be polite and to not let his excitement get the better of him.

Prussia turned to Von Steuben for a minute and said something to him in German. The next thing Alfred knew Von Steuben was speaking to him in German with Prussia translating. By the time Alfred's mind rapped itself around the conversation Baron Von Steuben had left and he found himself standing in the street with Prussia.

"Alright now that all the niceties are out of the way how's it been going kid you holding up ok?" As he said this Prussia draped an arm around the boy's shoulders and began dragging him off in a random direction.

"Yeah I've been great." Alfred paused as Prussia looked him in the eye, a serious expression on his face for once.

"Well I suppose it's been kind of hard but it's not that bad. I've got a bunch of bruises and cuts and I haven't even been in the field yet but it's worth it." He grinned up at the older man hoping he wouldn't push him. The truth was it did hurt and not just from the battles. England being mad at him wasn't easy. He wasn't about to back down but that didn't change the fact that he woke up in a cold sweat at night after nightmares about England's disappointment in him. Or worse what England would do to him if he lost. No he wouldn't let himself think about things like that. Prussia seemed to see this in the boy's eyes as he didn't go into the subject.

"So aren't you wondering why I'm here?" He prodded deciding to deal with the insecurity he saw in the boy's eyes later. Alfred looked up at him all insecurity gone from his eyes replaced by pure curiosity.

"Boy I'm here because while Von Steuben trains your army I'll be training you." His reply was blue eyes going from curious to confused. "I'm going to teach you how to fight like a real nation, and because I like you I'll teach you how to be awesome so when you do become a nation you'll be one of the few really awesome ones out there. Not as awesome as me of course but still pretty damn awesome." The kid still looked confused.

"Awesome what's that?" Damn did England drop this kid on his head or something? He tells him he would be personally training him to fight and he gets hung up on a word.

"Yeah kid awesome means I'm going to make you into a nation so cool you inspire awe in anyone around you." Yes finally there was the look of realization and excitement he had been waiting for.

"Really so you'll train me to fight and be... awesome. Do you think being awesome will help beat England he isn't really awe inspiring. You know I kind of like that word. England would never use it." Man this kid had a short attention span. Well that shouldn't matter anyway.

"Yup you'll be so awesome that English bastard won't know what hit him... And it will all be thanks the even more Awesome me. No worries kid with me training you you'll beat England and become one awesome nation." Prussia was now grinning his maniacal grin again which surprisingly didn't scare or creep out Alfred. Prussia was just happy he had killed two birds with one stone Alfred would show England a thing or two and all of Alfred s insecurity's seemed to have flown out the window.

"Hey Prussia your pretty awesome do you think I could manage to be that awesome someday." The boy may have lived longer than most humans could imagine but he was still a child in Prussia's eyes even younger then the fifth-teen years he appeared.

"Maybe you'll come close but it would be hard to become as awesome as I am." He grinned, glade to be influencing the next generation and Alfred was sure easy to influence.

"We'll see cause I actually want to become more awesome then you are." Prussia lost his grin only to look down and have his own wide over confident grin projected back at him. People stopped and stared as the two passed by. One a boy in his early teens grinning like a lunatic and a older man with red eyes laughing like a maniac.

* * *

"And that concludes my totally awesome plan for why next year when we meet to discuss global warming we should meet in Death Valley in June. So what do you guys think awesome isn't it of course it is I came up with it, it has to be awesome. Hey no one's saying anything. I know why my plan is so awesome your speechless right." America stood at the front of the room giving all the nations thumbs up wile grinning his hundred megawatt smile that for some reason sparkled. Bomber jacket blowing in an unseen wind and one foot planted on the table. Completely oblivious to the fuming, twitching, snoring, shocked, exasperated, and most of all annoyed nations before him. America was just about to open his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a pissed off Englishman.

"America if you say Awesome one more time I'll castrate you and feed you to France." Several nations snickered at the image. America being America took the threat to his manhood in a way that convinced most male nations he had been dropped on his head as a child.

"Aw don't be mean Iggy, just because you can't come up with something that awesome doesn't mean you need to threaten me. If you want I can try and teach you to be awesome, you'll never manage to be as awesome as me but you can sure try to be this Awesome. Now I need to go I have awesome things to do and I don't want to be late." With that America ran from the room and the fuming Englishman.

"Man kid how much of that was ego and how much was to piss everyone off." Alfred looked over at Gilbert as he fell in step with him. He had been at the meeting earlier but Germany kicked him out for making rude gestures. Apparently it hadn't stopped him from listening to America's speech that was mostly made up of the word awesome.

"Bit of both really I never get tired seeing England's face turn the exact shade of red as the uniform he used to wear. Besides you have to admit I am awesome." He grinned at the shorter man who gave combination smirk eye roll as his reply.

"Yeah yeah just don't get to big of a head now." He had to admit the younger man certainly had taken to what he had taught him. He would never admit that the kid had become just as good at using the awesome powers that came with being awesome as him of course.

"Hey just be glad I never told them who taught me that." Prussia blanched at the thought. The other nations already thought he had caused America some kind of irreparable mental damage if they knew he had taught him the power of the word awesome they would kill him.

* * *

The power of Awesome. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
